


You! And you!

by Leggy_AragornsElf



Series: Sleep Talk [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Finding Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leggy_AragornsElf/pseuds/Leggy_AragornsElf
Summary: (read title in Joey's voice when he finds out about Chandler and Monica)Sequel to "Sleep Talk"Or how every one finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

"Did I miss something?" Peter's unamused voice broke the two apart, Stiles hitting his head on the headboard in the process. He whined as he rubbed the spot he hit. Derek looked at Stiles, concerned. 

"Peter what are you doing here?" Derek asked, his face flushed red.

"Well good to see you too after, what, 3 months and a text?" Peter replied taking a seat on Derek's chair. 

"So when did this start exactly?" Peter said gesturing to the two.

"Just moments before you ruined it." Derek mumbled.

"Good for you." Peter said as he rested back on the chair comfortably, closing his eyes shut.

"I should get going. The snow seems to have reduced." Stiles said after minutes of awkward silence.

"Yup. Long reduced." Peter said, still in the same position.

"Stiles it's fine, you just hit your hea-"

"Derek I'm fine now. Dad would be worried anyway." Stiles said, getting up to gather his stuff from the living room.

"I'll see you out." Derek said.

After about ten minutes of Derek not coming back, Peter looked out the window to see a laughing Stiles and a lips twitched Derek against Stiles car.

Peter went back to resting on the chair but with a small smile this time.


	2. Erica and Cora

"Do you think Peter was kidding when he said he was coming back to Beacon Hills? Cause Derek will kill him if he just showed up at his house after a text saying 'I'm back bitches'." Cora said, eyes filled with hope directed at Erica.

"Well let's hope that it's true or I will be the one killing you for making me drive you, this early in the morning for no reason at all." Erica muttered, eyes still on the road as she drove closer to the loft.

"Oh look Stiles' jeep." Cora pointed out from a distance.

"Yeah I think I can hear two heart beats." Erica stated.

"Yeah. Derek and Stiles." Cora replied. They still couldn't see them as the jeep hide them.

An unexpected smell reached both their noses and they turned their heads towards each other at almost the same time and then back to the front to see Stiles and Derek laughing.

"Stiles and Derek!" Cora shouted at the same time Erica plainly stated, "oh that's where the arousal comes from."

 

 


	3. Boyd

"Finally! They're probably already fucking!" Erica says as she shuts the car door behind her and takes out her phone and starts to text someone.

"Woo, woo woo, wait! What are you doing?" Stiles asks.

"Texting Lydia obviously! We've been waiting for this like forever!" Erica says, still busy typing.

"Omg don't tell anyone. Especially not Lydia. Let me tell her this myself or she'll probably kill me and won't even get accused of murder cause she's Lydia Martin's and Lydia Martin's hella smart!" Stiles screams.

"Speaking of killing, is Peter here?" Cora almost whispers.

"Oh look who's finally out of shock." Erica exclaimed.

"He's inside." Derek says.

"So you didn't kill him? Cora asks.

"No he was a bit distracted." Erica says. Derek shoots her a dirty look.

"So you and Stiles?" Cora asks, looking a Derek.

Derek looks at Stiles then at her as he nods," Stiles and I."

"That's great." Another manly voice makes them nearly jump.

"What the fuck Boyd! When did you get here?" Erica exclaimed.

"You texted me to come remember? Only because I don't speak much doesn't really mean that you don't notice I'm standing there! I have been here since you started about Derek and Stiles fucking!" Boyd replied.

Derek's just shooting everyone dirty looks today.


End file.
